Sorrow in the House of Elrond
by Neril
Summary: This takes place after the rescue of Celebrían. The twins return with their mother, and Elrond tries to heal her, but her wounds are to deep. Some wounds are not of the body, but of the soul. Has the twins (Elladan and Elrohir), Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel, Celebrían, and Erestor. Neril
1. Chapter 1

**This story is different from my others, I felt like writing something depressing at the moment... so, enjoy.**

Chapter 1

Elrond raced forward as his sons rode into the courtyard; Elrohir slid off his horse, and rushed up to Elladan who held a limp figure in front of him. Elladan gently slid her down into Elrohir's arms. Elrond ignored the gathering crowd around them, voices filled with worry. Elrohir's jaw was clenched tightly, his eyes filled with anger and pain.

"Nana!" A voice exclaimed softly.

Elrond reached out and placed a hand on his daughter's arm, but she tried to pull away, reaching for her mother as tears pooled in her eyes. "Nana!"

"Glorfindel," Elrond called to the golden-haired Balrog-slayer that had come rushing up. "Take Arwen to her chambers, she shouldn't see her Nana like this."

Glorfindel gave him a nod, and came around sliding an arm around Arwen shoulder. "Come young one."

Arwen ducked her head and let Glorfindel lead her away, tears falling from her light eyes.

Elrond reached out, slipping his arms under his frail wife. She moaned softly, stirring a little. He turned and hurried to the healing halls, followed by the twins. Elladan ran ahead, clearing a path, and flew into the healing room. Elrond set her down carefully on a bed, and smoothed back her light colored locks of hair. Dirt and blood covered her, cuts running up and down her body.

Erestor came into the room, his usual proper manner dropped. He held a bowl of steaming water and set it down on the table. "How is she?"

"Not well," Elrond said. He picked up a rag, and dipped it into the warm water. He pressed the rag gently to her face, and slid it down, cleansing her face from the dirt, grit and blood. He turned to rinse the rag, and looked up at Elladan and Elrohir. Their faces watched him hopefully, filled with worry and anguish.

"How can we help?" Elladan asked.

Elrond handed him the rag. "Here. Elrohir, will you help me with the herbs? We will need many."

Elrond remembered the morning the news had come that his wife Celebrían had never made it to Lothlorien, where her mother Galadriel resided. Rumors of orcs nearing the borders had been floating around, and a few days before, Glorfindel had come upon a few with his guard. As soon as the news had come of Celebrían, the twins wasted no time to find her.

Elrond closed his eyes tightly for a brief moment, he had to stay strong for his sons and daughter, but one tear managed to find its way down his check.

Hours passed, and he never left Celebrían's side, tending numerous wounds and wrapping each in soft bandages. Elladan and Elrohir never strayed more than a few feet from their Mother, both eager to do anything to help her.

"Elrohir," Elrond said, raising his head at last and seeing his younger son.

Elrohir looked up at his Ada. "What is it?"

"Your arm, it has blood on it."

"I'm fine," Elrohir said, turning back to Celebrían.

Elrond reached out to check his arm, he jerked away. Elrond cursed softly to himself, he had been so worried about his wife that he had forgotten to attend the wounds of his sons. "Elrohir," Elrond said. "Let me bandage it."

"Nana needs help."

"Elrohir," Elrond said softly. "You can help her better if your wounds are tended to."

Elrohir looked at his Mother, than at Elrond, "All right." He stood and let himself be lead over to another bed, and sat down as Elrond pulled back the sleeve of his tunic. His eyes never left the motionless figure of Celebrían. Elrond washed the wound; it was deep, but it had already started to heal. He placed the herbs on the wound, then started to wrap it in a clean cloth.

A moan came from Celebrían, and she gasped. "Please!" She cried out, "No!"

Elrohir jerked up, and ran to his mother's side, Elrond right behind him.

"Nana!" Elladan reached over and picked up Celebrían's bandaged hand.

Celebrían's breath came in sharp gasp, she thrashed around, crying out. "Stop!"

"Celebrían!" Elrond came around the bed, and dropped down next to her. He slid an arm under her, and puller her close. "Shh, all is well now. You are safe."

Celebrían breathing slowed, and she sunk down against Elrond. "Everything will be fine," Elrond whispered to her. "Everything will be fine."

-.-

Arwen stood in her room, her figure unmoving as she gazed out her window into the night. Her arms wrapped around herself, she stood solemn and alone. At the sound of footsteps outside her door, she turned and headed toward it, hesitating briefly before opening it.

"Glorfindel," she said when she opened it and recognized the person standing there with golden head bowed.

"I came by to see how you were doing," Glorfindel said.

"How is Nana?" she asked.

"She...your Ada and brothers are with her."

"I have to see her," Arwen said, trying to go around the Balrog-slayer.

"Your Ada doesn't want you to see her like this."

"I have to!" Arwen gasped out, trying to hold back her tears.

"Arwen…" Glorfindel's lips tightened. "I will ask if you can see her."

"Thank you," Arwen said. She gave him a small smile, and stepped back into the room. Glorfindel turned, and disappeared down the hall.

Arwen waited a couple minutes, then picked up her cloak that was draped over a chair. She swung it around her shoulders, and pulled the hood up, placing her face in shadow. Opening the door, she was relieved to see no one in sight.

She hurried down the hall, holding herself back from running, which would draw attention to herself. It seemed to take forever to reach the healing halls, but she finally arrived. She slipped inside, and the first thing she saw was her Nana laying on the bed. Forgetting everything, she rushed to Celebrían's side, and dropped down next to her. Her mouth dropped in horror at the sight of what the orcs had done to her.

"Nana! Oh, Nana! How could anyone do something so terrible?!" She reached out, brushing Celebrían's face. Bandages were all over her, stained red from her blood.

"Arwen!"

She felt Elrond pull her to her feet. "I wish you had not come."

"I had to see her," Arwen said. "Please! Let me stay."

Elrond sighed. "You may stay, for a while."

"Thank you," Arwen whispered, then came back down by Celebrían. "Nana, please come back to us."

 **Thank you for reading, and please review!** :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you everybody who reviewed! Here is the next chapter, enjoy!**

It was dark; her body was full of pain. She faintly heard the sound of voices, but they were not the harsh sounds of the vile orcs who had tortured her to no end. Something smooth and soothing touched her skin, relieving some of the pain; she let out a small sigh. A small sliver of light taunted her, jumping just out of her reach. Her mind reached out for it, struggling, she tried harder, she needed that light. Something told her, she just had to try harder. She came closer.

She gasped, as she slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? She tried to turn her head, but pain shot up her neck. So much pain. Would it ever end?

"Elrond!" she cried out. Where was he? She longed for him.

"Celebrían," a voice said. Elrond!

She tried to pull herself up, feeling flashes of pain along her body, but her husband restrained her.

"Lie down," Elrond said, his voice thick with tears. "You need to heal." She could feel him slip his hand into hers. A face appeared, Elladan.

"Nana! You're awake!"

Elrohir came up beside his twin, "Nana! How do you feel?"

"She is not fully healed," Elrond said. He picked up a pillow, and slid it under her to prop her up. He then picked up a cup of warm tea, and sat down next to her, holding it up to her lips.

She drank it eagerly, thankful for the warm drink that slid down her throat.

-.-

As the days passed, Celebrían's wounds started healing. Elrond let her walk among the garden, and breathe in the fresh air, to regain her strength.

"Nana," Arwen whispered. She sat down by Celebrían, on the bench, and took her hand. "Your days seemed to be filled with sorrow. I never see you smile, or laugh. What ails you?"

Celebrían looked at her daughter, oh, how she wished she could tell her. The pain, not from her wounds, but from her soul. They were deep, driving down into the depths of her. She sighed, and leaned back.

"Nana, please?"

Celebrían took a deep breath, "They –" The first word was uttered, and she tried to force the others out. But the memories came flooding back, she gasped, trying to push it away. It only came back harder, her vision blurred in front of her.

"Nana!" Arwen exclaimed, she heard footsteps and turned her head to see Elrohir. Her older brother rushed forward, and slipped an arm around Celebrían, supporting her.

"Find Ada!" he ordered.

Arwen nodded, and rushed off. "Ada!" she called, almost running into someone as she ran past Lindir who was playing his harp. "Ada!"

"What is it?" Elrond asked.

"Nana!"

-.-

"How is she?" Elladan asked.

"Sleeping for now. I gave her an herb to help relax her."

"What happened?" Arwen asked.

"Memories," Elrond replied, his face sorrowing. "They can be a terrible thing."

Elrond returned to his room, where Celebrían lay on the bed. Even in her sleep, he could see the pain on her face. He was a healer, but of the body, not the soul. He longed to help her, but what choice was there? Sighing, he sunk on the bed down next to her. If only there was a way.

-.-

Elladan paced outside of Celebrían's room, waiting on any news from his Ada. He glanced up as Elrohir approached; he held two cups of water in his hand. Silently he handed one to his twin. Elladan accepted it, but didn't drink it. Thoughts raced though his head. He could have done something! Found her sooner! He should have been with her, he could have helped! He mentally kicked himself, why had he not been there!

He felt the twin bond pull between them, he was not the only one feeling these afflictions.

"Elladan, Elrohir," a soft voice said.

The twins turned to see Erestor, a worried expression was on his face. Not something they saw often. Elrond and Celebrían were some of his closest friends, he had been around as long as the twins could remember, and had been close by in the birth of their little sister.

"How is she?" the _ellon_ asked.

"Resting," Elladan replied. "We fear for her."

Erestor nodded. "As do I. Some of the light in her eyes seems to have gone out."

The three stood there for a while, silent. After a while, the door slowly crept open, and Elrond stepped out. He looked up at them, then bowed his head.

"She is not well," he said. He gently shut the door behind him, and leaned against the door frame. "She is resting for now, we can only hope and pray. I have done all I can, but her soul is wounded as well."

-.-

 _The little black-haired elfling giggled as it dodged his mother's arms. He ran toward the blue pool of water, near where the water crashed down into it. From a little ways away, Elrond laughed at the sight of his wife running after two elflings. Elrohir ran around a tree as his twin came out from a few feet away._

 _He raced past, laughing. Celebrían whirled around, and started after him. Finally she stopped._

 _"I give up!" she exclaimed. "You two are too fast." She chuckled, as the two ran toward the water. Elrohir suddenly came to a stop, ran toward a patch of red and yellow flowers. He yanked a few out of the ground, and ran up to Celebrían._

 _"Do you like them?" he asked._

 _"Yes, they are very pretty," she said. "I will put them in a vase by my bed."_

 _Elrohir grinned up at her, then ran after Elladan, who was already swimming._

 _"Look at me!" Elladan called, climbing up on a large rock. He dove in, head first, then emerged a couple minutes later water streaming from his hair. He grinned and waved, then dove back under the water._

 _"My turn!" Elrohir exclaimed, clambering up on the rock. Just as he was about to dive in, Elladan came out under him._

 _"You can't jump!"_

 _"Yes I can!"_

 _"No, I'm in the way. So you can't!"_

 _Elrohir leaped down on top of him, Elladan let out a shriek, and tried to escape from the jumping path. He was too late, Elrohir landed on his shoulders, pinning down under. The two came back up a few seconds later, sputtering and laughing. They swam up onto the bank, and ran up to where Elrond and Celebrían where sitting, watching them._

 _"I'm hungry," Elrohir said. "And El is too."_

 _Elladan nodded in agreement._

 _"Well, if you're hungry I guess we have to eat," Elrond said._

 _The two plopped down in front of their parents, and thanked them as Celebrían handed them their food._

-.-

Elladan stood from where he was sitting on the stone bench, the distant memories irrupted. Glorfindel stood a few feet away. "Lord Elrond says you can see her now."

Elladan nodded his thanks, and quickly headed for Celebrían's chambers. As he walked, Elrohir joined him.

"You remember?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes," Elladan replied. Sadness and pain swept over him. Little did they know that there was much more to come.

 **Hopefuly I can get the next chapter up sooner, I have been really busy lately.**

 **Please review! It will help get a update soon!**

 **I had to put this in(from my Beta) - Beta note: THIS IS DEPRESSING. *sobs and clutches my blanky***


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a little shorter than my others, but, it just had the perfect ending! Also, it has more of Glorfindel, *pats self on back,* YAY! And a little of Lindir, maybe I'll put more of him in later. Thank you all for your reviews. :)**

Arwen sat by her mother's side, holding her warm, pale hand. "Nana," she said quietly. Celebrían pushed herself upwards, supported by the pillows behind her.

"Arwen," she whispered with a soft, fragile smile. "You have no idea how your presence helps me." She looked up as the twins entered. "And yours also. Where is your Ada?"

"He rode out to find some herbs," Elrohir replied.

Celebrían swung her legs over the bed, and started to stand.

"You need rest," Elladan said, rushing forward worriedly. "You should lie down."

"No," Celebrían replied. "I need to get out, I need fresh air. I need the..." She paused, and her eyes shut momentarily, "…the sea." She sighed quietly and stood again, this time they let her. She stumbled a little, and Arwen quickly slid an arm around her to support her.

"Thank you," she said softly.

Elrohir walked over to the door, and opened, Elladan staying right at Celebrían's side, as if guarding her.

-.-

Glorfindel had just left Erestor's office, leaving the latest report of the border control. He's thoughts wandered to Celebrían, he had seen a great change in her, and not from without, but from within. It worried him – but not only that, there was Elrond. He had seen the look in the Lord's eyes; he knew something he wasn't telling the others.

Glorfindel's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Celebrían with Arwen and the twins, heading out to the gardens.

"Lady Celebrían," Glorfindel called, hurrying to catch up with them. "Wouldn't Lord Elrond want you to rest?"

"That's what I told her," Elladan said.

Pain and suffering showed on Celebrían's smooth, pale face, something that Glorfindel never wanted to see on any of his friends. A faint smile broke through it, showing a brief moment of her former self. "I am fine; I just wanted some fresh air. There is no need to worry."

"Do you mind if I walk with you?" Glorfindel asked.

"Oh, not at all," Celebrían replied. For a few brief, short minutes, Celebrían seemed to start to return. Her face started to brighten as the warm sunlight dropped down softly upon her face. A few elves stopped by to greet her, and she gave them faint smiles.

Relief started to come to Glorfindel; maybe she would heal after all. They walked along, coming over a bridge, where a soft trickle of the river flowed down. Trees grew around, and a statue ahead of one of the first elves of middle earth.

Celebrían sat down on the bridge side, Arwen down next to her. Musical notes floated along through the air, coming from Lindir's harp. Glorfindel recognized it as one of Elrond and Celebrían's favorites.

-.-

Lindir had seen Lady Celebrían walk by with the twins, Arwen and Glorfindel. He had just finished his the song he was playing, and started on another. One he knew it was Elrond and Celebrían's favorite. He hadn't played it in a while. Not since before the capture of Celebrían.

His fingers danced lightly over the strings, as the sweet sound filled the air.

The song came to an end too quickly, and he was hesitant to end it, debating on if to start again. The last of the notes faded away, as he sensed something. Something wasn't right.

-.-

"Nana!" Arwen exclaimed. She had noticed it first.

Celebrían's eyes started to glaze over, she gasped. Her breath came in short gasp for a moment, and pain and terror filled her face.

"Nana?" Elladan looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Please?" she begged. "Make them go away!"

"Lady Celebrían!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

She muttered something, then looked up. "Glorfindel? Wh-"

"Quickly! Take her to the healing halls!" Glorfindel commanded. "I will find Lord Elrond!"

-.-

Glorfindel met with Elrond as he returned from searching for the herb. "It's Lady Celebrían!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

"Celebrían," Elrond said, almost in a whisper. Worry flashed across his face, and he urged his horse into a run. When he rode into the courtyard, Erestor rushed out to meet them.

"She is trying to rest," Erestor said, as Elrond dismounted. "Or, at least I told her too."

"Thank you," Elrond said, rushing to find Celebrían.

"Erestor, how are you faring?" Glorfindel asked. With all the rush and worry with Celebrían, Glorfindel had forgotten to ask how Erestor was taking it.

"I am worried," Erestor said, glancing over at the retreating back of Elrond. "Elrond is..." Erestor sighed. "I worry for them both."

"As do I," Glorfindel said. "I fear that Celebrían may not be able to be healed."

Erestor nodded, "Yes. Even though it is not spoken of, the memories are too strong for Celebrían, and she longs for the sea."

"I wish there were a way to help her," Glorfindel said. "Imladris would never be the same without her. She is the love and joy of Elrond's life, and to this place."

"Yes, you are right," Erestor replied. "I had better see if there is anything that I can help with."

"I should too," Glorfindel agreed.

-.-

"The memories!" Celebrían gasped out. "I can't hold them back!" Tears brimmed at her eyes, as Elrond sat down next to her, slipping an arm around her.

"Shh, I brought some herbs that will help with the poisoned wound, and help you sleep."

Celebrían shook her head. "They don't help. I try. I try to push it away, but it never leaves. The herbs help only a little."

Pain, and worry, mixed with anger at the ones who had attacked her showed on his face. "There has to be a way," he whispered.

 **Please review! I love to hear what you think of it, and any input you may have. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is a little different, I threw something new in, which you will have to read to find out. :) Enjoy!**

"Lord Elrond," Glorfindel said.

Elrond lifted his head. "Yes?"

"I am going out soon on border patrol, was there anything you needed?"

"No. Oh, yes... sorry." Elrond stood from the chair he had been sitting on, beside Celebrían. He reached behind him and picked up a paper from off the small table. "Can you give this to Erestor? I must have forgotten."

"Is that all?" Glorfindel asked. He noticed the lines of worry across Elrond's face, his gaze rarely leaving Celebrían. Glorfindel glanced over at her; she was motionless, her face pale and clammy. He could still see the pain that lined her face, even in sleep.

"Oh, one more thing, can you remind Erestor about Celeborn coming to visit? I almost forgot." Elrond sighed, and rubbed his forehead.

"Why don't you rest?" Glorfindel suggested. "It would do you a lot of good."

"I can't," Elrond said. "She needs me." He gazed down at Celebrían, sadness filling his eyes. "I can't leave her," he said, voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes, my Lord," Glorfindel backed out of the room, and headed down to Erestor's office. Why had this happened? Why could he have not protected her? Wasn't that why he was here? To watch over them? His pace quickened, and he clenched his jaw. He had told Elrond he was going on border patrol, but that was only partly true. He wasn't being dishonest. He just... he felt like it wasn't best for Elrond to be informed of this matter at the moment.

Glorfindel came to a stop, realizing he was now at Erestor's office. The door was open a little, so he pushed it open the rest of the way.

Erestor was at his desk, staring at the wall. That was unusual; typically when he came in Erestor was writing, or something of the sort. He always looked busy.

"Erestor," Glorfindel said. He didn't know why, but he felt the need to speak his name softly.

"It's changing him," Erestor said, not breaking his gaze at the wall. "Why? Why her?" He glanced up as Glorfindel stepped farther into the room. "Can you see it?"

"Yes. Yes, I can," Glorfindel said quietly. He looked down at the paper in his hand. "Elrond wanted me to give this to you." He stepped forward and handed out to him.

"Oh, yes, thank you," Erestor said, excepting it. He stared at it, but he didn't read the words.

"Also, Elrond wanted me to remind you of Celeborn's visit."

"Celeborn," Erestor muttered, still staring at the paper. "Oh, yes! I had forgotten!" He set the paper down and stood, starting to step around the desk, but then stopped. He looked up at Glorfindel, his grey eyes filled with sorrow. "I don't understand, why would anything harm her? What vile beast could do such a thing?"

Glorfindel shook his head. "I truly do not know. The only answer is to slay them." Anger filled the golden-haired elf. "Kill them. Remove them from Middle Earth, forever."

"So you mean to carry out your plan," Erestor said.

"Yes. Elladan and Elrohir are going with me also."

Erestor sighed. "I guess there is no stopping you then."

-.-

Elrohir's gaze penetrated the land beyond him; beside him was his twin, and on the other side the famed Balrog-slayer. His keen ears picked up the sound of foul voices, and heavy feet. His gaze fell upon the trees from where it came. His hand gripped his smooth bow, as he reached over his shoulder for an arrow.

"They are here," Glorfindel said, just as the beasts burst from the trees. Orcs.

Two arrows twanged simultaneously from their bows as the strings where released, followed quickly by a third. They were a day out from their usual patrol, and beyond the close safety of Imladris.

Each arrow found its target, and three orcs fell to the ground. A roar and cackling sound came from the orcs, as they tried to find their attackers. With no sound, the three elf riders charged forward, firing arrow after arrow as they came closer. Upon seeing the warriors, the orcs turned to face their adversity, snarling and growling in their vile language.

Glorfindel spread out a little from the twins, replacing his bow with a sword. As the sword swung into the air, the sun glinted off the blade, momentarily blinding the orc nearest to him.

His horse slammed into the horde of orcs, as he took one's head. His sword swung around, slicing across the upper body of an orc, instantly killing it. Beside him, he could hear the twins' swords clashing, clearing a path of orcs in front of them.

Swords clashed, black blood gushed from wounded and dead orcs, until the battle field in front of them where littered with bodies. It was still not over. About twenty orcs burst out of the forest, taking in their dead companions, then the three elves covered in their blood. The lips of the leader orc curled back, showing brown and black stained teeth, and a black liquid drooped down from its mouth.

"Elves!" he snarled.

Elrohir swung off his horse, his sword ready to strike. "This one is mine."

Glorfindel noticed the look in his eyes, anger and hurt so deep no words could describe it. Elladan dismounted, following his brother, the same anger and malice on his face.

"Kill them!" The orc swung his crude-looking sword toward the twins, and charged toward them.

Elladan and Elrohir stood their ground, their swords meeting the orcs filthy flesh. Glorfindel charged into them, still on his horse, slamming his sword to the ones nearest to him.

The largest orc, charged at Elladan, who at the moment was fighting off two other orcs.

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed, seeing the orc.

Elladan turned his head, just as the orcs sword clashed into his, shoving him backwards. Elladan slammed into the ground, his arms flying out beside him, he jolted as the ground met him. The sword loosened from his grip, and his hand reached to get a better hold.

Glorfindel saw the event, and tried to go to the fallen brother, but he was rushed upon by several orcs.

"Elladan!" Elrohir cried out again, just as the large orc brought his sword down for a killing blow.

Elladan swung his sword up in a arc, still not having the best grip on it; it felt a little uncomfortable in his hand. As the orcs' sword slammed on his own blade, he could feel the weight of it pressing down. Elladan kicked up, hitting the orc behind the knee, causing it to buckle. Then he jerked his leg back, and slammed it onto the orc's right leg, and jerked up. The action had surprised the orc, and it flew backwards off Elladan's head.

Before the orc had time to land, Elladan flipped over, and leaped to his feet. He swung the sword in his hand, then brought it down, right into the orc's head. Black blood gushed out, as Elladan brought his sword out, bloodying the ground around him.

Suddenly a sharp pain exploded in his side; he gasped, trying to catch his breath. He heard his brother's voice calling out to him.

-.-

Elrohir was trying to get to his brother's side. He had just seen him flip the orc over, and come to his feet. Bringing his sword around, he sliced through an orc's head, then kicked the body to the ground. Elladan had just jerked the sword from the orcs' head, when another orc came running up behind him.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shoved past an orc with an arrow sticking out of its back, probably from Glorfindel.

Time seemed to slow. He had to reach him! But it seemed as if weight were holding him back.

The orc slammed its sword into to Elladan's side, just as an arrow caught it in the neck.

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed, rushing to his brother's side. His sword slid from his fingers, as he reached out to catch his twin. From the corner of his eye, he could see Glorfindel on his white horse slicing down orcs, as he neared the brothers.

"Elladan?" Elrohir said softly. "Can you hear me?"

Elladan's head turned over, his eyes gazing up at his younger twin. He coughed, and his body shook as pain shot through him. Elrohir lifted his brother's limp body, and grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder.

Elladan moaned, as Elrohir lead him to the horses. "Stay with me," he whispered.

Hooves pounded behind him, as Glorfindel came up beside them. He slid off his horse, landing lightly beside Elrohir.

"He will be all right, won't he?" Elrohir asked, his eyes filled with hope and worry.

"Yes," Glorfindel replied. He didn't know what else to say. As he saw the limp elf warrior, he remembered them as elflings, running and laughing through the halls. That had been so long ago, it had been a long time since he had seen them, laugh, or even smile. He couldn't let any harm come to them. He would never be able to live with himself.

He grabbed the end of his tunic, and ripped a long strip off the bottom. He pushed it against the bloody wound, that was staining Elladan's clothing. "Hold this," he told Elrohir.

Elrohir pressed his hand against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

Glorfindel rushed up to the twin's horse, and lead it back to them

"Quickly," he said.

The two helped Elladan onto the horse, careful not to disturb the wound.

Elrohir mounted his horse, and rode up beside his brother, putting an arm out to help him stay upright. He whispered something to him, something only the twins could hear. Begging him to stay. He couldn't bear to lose another.

 **Please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lindir froze as Elrond rushed across the stone walkway toward him; upon seeing the minstrel, Elrond turned and headed in his direction.

"Lord Elrond," Lindir said, with a slight bow. "What brings you out here?"

"Have you seen my sons?" Elrond asked, worry glinting in his eyes.

Lindir immediately regretted starting a conversation. "Uh...n – no, my Lord." Lindir replied, stumbling over the words.

Elrond cast him a disbelieving glance, everyone knew Lindir was a horrible liar. "Where are my sons?"

"Lord Elrond," a calm voice said behind him.

Elrond turned to face the speaker, seeing it was his Chief Counselor, Erestor. "What is it?"

Erestor flicked a glance at the nervous Lindir, then back at Elrond. "I am sorry Lord Elrond, but your sons have been gone for quite some time."

"Yes, I know that."

"They – I have sent them on a short errand," Erestor said. "Lindir had nothing to do with this matter, he is simply…" Erestor paused, racking his brain for a excuse. "He needs rest; he has had much pressure put on him."

"You are right," Elrond said, and he turned to Lindir. "You may have a couple days off, do not worry about anything for a while."

"Thank you, Lord Elrond," Lindir said, relief flooding him. Elrond turned and walked away, a look that he knew the two were hiding something, but did not want to deal with it at the moment.

"Thank you," Lindir said to Erestor.

Erestor gave him a small smile, "You are most welcome. I have started to worry for the three. They should have arrived by now."

-.-

"Glorfindel?" Elrohir looked up at the Balrog-slayer.

"Do not give up hope," Glorfindel said, pressing a hand full of herbs against the wound in Elladan's side. The older twin groaned and tried to pull away, but Elrohir held his unconscious brother still.

They had ridden hard until they had put a great distance between them and any orcs that may have still been around. They sun was fading, a cool breeze coming over them as they paused to check Elladan's wounds.

Elladan moaned, turning his head ever-so-slightly.

"Can you hear me?" Elrohir asked as his brother's pain shot through his own side. He let out a hiss, and Glorfindel looked up at him.

"Are you well?"

"Yes," Elrohir replied, refusing to push back the twin bond between the two. His brother needed him.

Glorfindel grabbed a clean wrapping from beside him, a doubtful look in his eye as he saw the pain on Elrohir's face. Elrohir pulled Elladan's shirt farther back, giving Glorfindel more room to wrap the wound with.

"His bleeding has slowed," Glorfindel said. "That is a good thing."

Elrohir nodded his agreement, and looked down at his twin's paling face. He reached down grasped his twin's hand, feeling Elladan tighten on the grip.

"Stay with me," Elrohir pleaded. "Please."

Glorfindel suddenly stood as he heard a howl in the distance. "We cannot stay the night," he said.

"Yes," Elrohir agreed. "But what of Elladan? He needs rest."

Glorfindel glanced at the twins, then into the rapidly coming night. "We may let him rest for a little while, but then we must go."

-.-

Arwen sat at her Nana's side, her cold pale hand in hers. Celebrían's eyes were shut, and her pale gold locks spread around her on the pillow.

"Nana," Arwen whispered. "Please come back to us. I can't bear to lose you. Please," she uttered the last word from her lips, barely a whisper. A tear ran down her face, dropping down onto her hand.

"Elladan and Elrohir are missing," she whispered. "Where to, I know not. I worry for them. Their anger runs deep, as does mine, but I can do nothing about it, as they can. They are reckless, even more now than they have been in years. Why? I do not understand –" Her last words were choked off by a sob; she lowered her head until it touched Celebrían's hand, tears running down her face.

"Arwen," a soft voice came from the doorway. She looked up to see Lindir, her friend from childhood, standing in the doorway. "Your Ada wants you to go to your chambers."

Arwen stood. "I want to stay with her."

"I understand," Lindir said quietly. "And I am so sorry. Would you like me to escort you?"

Arwen nodded, not able to utter any words. She followed Lindir out into the hall, afraid to speak a word. Finally, she managed to find her strength.

"Have you seen my brothers?"

Lindir kept his gaze straight ahead. "I am sorry, I have not."

Arwen let out a breath. "I am afraid they have gone and done something dangerous."

Lindir glanced briefly at his friend, noting the sorrow, worry, and sadness in her eyes. He stopped suddenly as he came to her chambers.

"We are here, Arwen."

Arwen stopped, seemingly frozen as she stood at the doorway of her chambers. "Why her?" she whispered.

"I do not know," Lindir replied, not knowing what to say.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks, tears she had tried to keep back, only letting out in the dark. Her breath came out in a short gasp, and tried to hold back a sob to no avail.

Lindir, not knowing what else to do, slipped an arm around her. Arwen rested her head on his shoulder, letting the tears come.

"Shh, _gweneth nîn,_ morning will come, and all darkness will flee."

Arwen raised her head to look at the minstrel. "I am not so sure of that."

"We must not give up hope," Lindir told her. "When hope fades, then darkness will come, and all will come to naught."

"You are a good friend," Arwen said. "But it is hard to find hope where there is none."

"I will not give up," Lindir said.

"Thank you," Arwen whispered. "I must go now."

Lindir gave her a nod, and Arwen departed, into her room.

He just stood there for a while, staring down the hall. Why, indeed? The halls where quiet, as they had been since her return. No longer did the sound of laughter and joy fill the place. No songs, or music. Oh, how he wished it would go back to the way it was before, but deep down he knew it would never be the same.

Even the twins' pranks he would not mind. If only… He shook his head. No. But, he must not give up hope. A small light lingered, and if he could grasp it…

The sound of footsteps caused his head to turn, to see Erestor coming toward him.

"You need rest," Erestor told him as he approached.

Lindir cast a nervous look at Arwen's room.

"She will be fine," Erestor assured him. "I will check on her."

Lindir gave a nod, then walked down the hall to his own chambers.

-.-

Celebrían jerked upwards, as the memories came rushing back. She tried to push it away, the crying, curses, pain and shadow. She took in a deep breath, the air seemed heavy around her. Dark and damp.

She pushed herself up straight, her feet falling to touch the floor,

The room started to fall away, pieces of the wall crumbled, and vanished as they hit the floor. She gasped and stood, as she spun in a half circle. The once beautiful wall was replaced by cold gray and wet stone. The floor beneath her turned cold, and grimy. Filled with the orcs' filth.

All around her, it changed, until she was back where she had once been. Everything was so dark. Not a single light. She stumbled, over what she thought was a stick. As she stood, she realized it was a skeleton.

She ran.

She could hear the yells of the orcs behind her; something grabbed her. She kicked at it, trying to scream, but her voice seemed to be stuck,

It grabbed at her, trying to pull her away, she tried to struggle harder, but her strength was fading.

-.-

"Celebrían!"

Elrond tried to calm his frightened wife, this was by far one of the worst times he had seen her like this. "Celebrían!"

Slowly, she calmed, turning to look at Elrond. She stopped as she realized where she was, no longer in the orc caves.

"Elrond," she said softly, tears streaking her worn cheeks. "I am so sorry."

"It is all right," he said. "I will get you an herb. It may help."

"Thank you."

-.-

The howls turned louder, growing too close for comfort. Glorfindel hurriedly returned to the twins. "We must go now," he said, glancing back over his shoulder.

Elrohir looked down at his brother, "I wish we could stay longer."

"Yes, but we must not linger," Glorfindel replied, letting out a low whistle.

The horses appeared beside their masters, nervous from the howling.

Glorfindel slipped an arm under Elladan, while Elrohir did the same from the other side. They lifted him, just as a pair of red eyes glowed from a few yards away.

 **Please review! You will know what becomes of Elladan sooner! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Glorfindel drew his sword, placing himself between the wolves and the twins; he cast a brief glance over his shoulder. "Do you have him?"

"Almost," Elrohir replied. "Elladan, can you hear me?"

A small groan came from Elladan, and Elrohir muttered something to his twin. "Ready!" Elrohir called out to the balrog slayer.

Glorfindel back up towards the twins, keeping his sword out in front of him. Just then, a huge beast bounded out of the darkness, snarling, while heading toward the golden-haired elf.

Suddenly an arrow flew through the night, striking the monster. It reared up on its back legs, then fell to the ground, inches from Glorfindel.

"I had that!"

"Yes, I know," a grim voice said behind him.

"Wolves from Isengard," Glorfindel informed the other elf. A howl sounded in the darkness, and Glorfindel swung his bow around.

"Come!" Elrohir called, "There are too many!"

Glorfindel turned swiftly, and leaped on his horse, as Elrohir backed up, his bow drawn back. Seeing the other elf was ready, he swung up on his horse in one swift leap.

"Go!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

Elrohir reached out with one arm, staying by his brother. As they raced across the plain, they heard the wolves behind them, snarling and howling, hunting their prey. Them.

-.-

Lindir glanced over his shoulder, to make sure no one was around, before knocking on Erestor's office door.

"Come in," A voice said inside.

Lindir pushed the door open, and quickly stepped in. Erestor was behind his desk, and looked up at the minstrel, setting aside the paper he had been reading.

"Do you need something?"

"They have been gone far too long, something must have gone wrong," Lindir said.

Erestor was silent for a moment, looking out his window, thinking. Finally he spoke, "I am worried too, but there is nothing I can do."

"We must tell Lord Elrond," Lindir insisted.

Erestor nodded, "Yes, but not at the moment. If they do not return by the evening meal, we will inform him on the matter."

"Thank you," Lindir said bowing, and turning to leave.

"Lindir."

"Yes?" He asked, swiveling his head to see the adviser.

"I understand your worry, and you are a great friend. I know how little I ever - well, never mention these things. But I just wanted to let you know, even though I may not pay that much attention to you as much as some would, or well... really to anyone. I still consider you a good friend."

Lindir was shocked; he just stood there, not knowing what to say. "W-well, I-"

Erestor blinked, "Are you just going to stand there all day?"

"W- oh, no. Thank you."

"Yes, well, I may never say anything like that again," Erestor said. "Can you go now? I have work to do."

Lindir grinned, "Yes, my lord." Erestor was starting to get back to his normal self.

-.-

Elrond could have sworn Lindir was avoiding him, as well as Erestor. Well, Erestor avoided everyone most of the time. He came to a stop right outside the healing halls, he just needed to grab something real quick and head back to Celebrían. As he did so, he spotted Arwen walking down the hall; she stopped as she saw him.

"Ada?"

"Arwen."

Arwen rushed forward, and threw her arms around Elrond, "Where have you been?" She asked.

"I am sorry," he replied, returning her hug. "I have been so busy I had forgotten about you. Forgive me."

"Of course," Arwen replied. "How is Nana?"

"Not any better I fear," Elrond replied.

"Is there anything I can help with?" Arwen asked, her eyes pleading.

"N-" He stopped himself before he let the word slip out, she needed him, and Celebrían. She could not be left alone in all of this, "Come, there are some things I can show you."

-.-

Glorfindel muttered a curse under his breath, hoping Elrohir hadn't heard him. He knew it did not matter, but he never forgot the incident when they were little.

"They are gaining!" Elrohir exclaimed, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Elladan stir.

"You go ahead!" Glorfindel told him, "I will hold them off!"

"There are too many!" Elrohir said.

"Go on! I killed a balrog, I think I can handle them for a few moments!"

"Bu-"

"GO!" Glorfindel commanded, "I am telling you to as your commander. You need more time!"

Grudgingly Elrohir obeyed, urging his horse into the trees. Behind him Glorfindel swung his horse around, bringing an arrow up. As soon as his keen eyes spotted the first warg, he let the arrow fly. It hit the beast, but it continued on. He shot another arrow into it, then let a third one fly into another oncoming monster.

The two beasts slammed into the ground. But it was far from over. More poured out of the darkness, and he knew he could never take them at that short of distance.

He didn't need tell his horse, it was already turning and running, away from the twins. Leading off onto a different path. Glorfindel slipped an arrow onto his bow, and turned, pointing it behind him. Without a second thought, he let it go, the arrow catching a warg in the chest. The warg stumbled, but leaped back up, charging after him, and then slammed into a tree.

Arrow after arrow he shot, but they kept after him. Snarling and growling, refusing to give up their prey.

From under him, he could feel his horse starting to tire. It was a good horse, and took a lot to make it start to wear down. But they had been riding hard for hours, not leading a straight path back to Imladris for several reasons. Glorfindel knew the horse could last a while longer, but the wolves where fresh, and would go for longer.

He let an arrow go, taking down one of the beast. He hoped the twins would make it to safety; they were almost like little brothers to him. They image of a wounded Elladan surged through his mind, and a fresh flash of anger shot through his body.

Trying something he hadn't in a while, he pulled back two arrows on the string. Half standing, half sitting, while turning, he let them fly. Casting up a quick prayer to the Valar to let his aim be true.

He let out a sigh of relief as the arrows found their targets.

Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance.


	7. Chapter 7

**And I present to you chapter 7!**

* * *

"Elladan?" Elrohir called softly to his twin, helping him slide off his horse.

Elladan lifted his head, looking up at his brother.

"Elladan! Are you feeling better?!" The twin exclaimed in excitement.

Elladan gave him a small smile, and then groaned.

"Here," Elrohir said, holding some water up to his lips. Elladan drank it slowly, sighing as the cool liquid slid down his thought. "Better?"

Elladan nodded, and clutched his side.

"I have to check on the wound," Elrohir told him. Elladan didn't protest, as Elrohir pulled up his shirt and started to un-wrap the bandage. A slight trickle of blood oozed out of the wound, but it seemed to be doing better.

Elrohir reached into a small pouch he kept, which was filled with herbs and other items for healing. It was more of a first aid kit, only to help for a little while, until he would be able to get him to their Ada. He pulled out a handful of crushed herbs, and pressed them against his twin's wound.

Elladan clenched his teeth, and sucked in a sharp breath as Elrohir did so. A flash of pain shot through Elrohir, and he shut his eyes momentarily. He hated the fact that his brother was going through so much pain, and there twin bond only reminded him if it more. Elrohir found a clean cloth, and re-wrapped the wound.

"It is looking better," Elrohir told him. What he didn't tell him, was that if they did not hurry to Imladris, Elladan might not make it. The wound _was_ healing, but it needed the aid of Elrond to finish the course.

"Come, we must go now," Elrohir said, lifting his brother. Elladan let his brother help him up; he tried to mount his horse on his own. He failed, but Elrohir was there to help him up.

Elladan glanced around, and mustered the strength to mutter a few words, "Where is Glorfindel?"

.-.

"Lord Celeborn," Erestor greeted.

"Erestor," he gave a bow of his head, his eyes searching behind the chief counselor. "Where is my daughter?"

"This way, my Lord," Erestor said, turning to lead him, his black robes swishing around him.

As they neared the rooms, Elrond came out to greet them. "Celeborn," he said, his eyes filled with hope, and sadness. "Has Galadriel come?"

"She will come, but she was delayed at the time."

"That is good to hear. Come, Celebrían will be overjoyed to see you."

Celeborn gave a small smile, and followed his son-in-law.

"Celebrían," Elrond said softly, as he pushed the door open. "He is here."

Celebrían looked up, her eyes dull and grey, her face filled with sorrow and pain. She stood, her face seemed to light up the slightest when she saw him.

"Ada!" She exclaimed softly. She stood frozen for a moment, wondering if this was a dream. Until he spoke her name. At the familiar sound of his voice, she rushed forward to greet him, tears coming to her eyes.

"Ada! You came!"

"Yes, yes, I did," he said quietly, wrapping his arms around her to comfort her. "Nothing would stop me from seeing my beloved daughter."

Elrond gave a curt nod to Erestor, who then backed out of the room, to give them time alone.

"Celeborn."

Celeborn looked up at Elrond.

"I will go... check on the meal. I will return in a while."

"Thank you," Celeborn said, understanding what he meant.

.-.

"Erestor," Lindir called out softly, moments after he had left the room. Erestor turned to see the minstrel, a worried expression on his face.

"They still have not returned."

"We will give them a little more t-" he was interrupted as an elf came rushing up to him. "Erestor!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"Elladan and Elrohir!" He gasped out, "They are in the courtyard, and one of them is badly wounded!"

Erestor's eyes widened slightly, and he turned to Lindir, "Go inform Elrond of th- Never mind, I will. Lindir, go with him and help aid the wounded brother to the healing halls!"

Lindir rushed off after the warrior that hand informed them of the matter. As they burst out into the courtyard, they met one of the twins helping a very wounded brother.

"Can you care for the horses?" Lindir asked the elf.

The warrior cast a nervous glance at the brothers, and then hurried off to do as told. Lindir came around to Elladan's side, and slipped an arm around him, helping them along. Elrohir was whispering something to his twin, and trying to walk faster while half carrying Elladan. Lindir trying to help anyway he could.

As the neared the healing halls, they heard someone, and turned to see Elrond rushing toward them. Anger filtered through his eyes, but was quickly returned with worry, and concern.

"What happened?" He asked, reliving Lindir to help with Elladan.

"He was-" Elrohir hesitated before answering, "We were hunting orcs."

"They came this close to our borders?"

"No," Elrohir replied softly after hesitating. "We went looking for them."

"Th- I will speak with you later. We must hurry, where did Erestor go. Lindir will you find him."

"Yes, my Lord," Lindir replied with a bow if his head, then turned and hurried off. As he ran around a corner, he almost collided with Erestor. "Lord Elrond needs you!" Lindir exclaimed.

"I feared so," Erestor said. "Will you watch for Glorfindel? He had not returned, and I am worried for him."

.-.

"Will he heal?" Elrohir asked worriedly, staring down at his twin.

"If we hurry," Elrond replied. "The wound was deep, and he needs urgent care."

"What can I do?" Elrohir asked.

"Get some clean bandages," Elrond told him, searching through his herbs. "AH!" He exclaimed, upon finding what he was searching for. He rushed to Elladan's side, and ripped open the bloody wrappings.

"Elrond, you needed me?"

Elrond glanced up to see Erestor, "Yes." He paused suddenly, as if realizing something. "Where is Glorfindel?"

.-.

Glorfindel spotted the thick, low hanging branch when he reached back for another arrow. Without a second thought, he slipped the bow over his shoulder and reached up, as his horse ducked its head and galloped under the branch. With one swift movement, he swung himself up onto the branch. Flipping himself over, and standing. He landed lightly, and reached up, jerking himself unto a higher branch.

Below, the wargs started running under him, oblivious to what had just happened. Glorfindel loaded an arrow onto his bow, and let it go into the lead warg. With a cry, and slammed into the ground, yelping as it did so, and then falling silent as it died.

The other beast ignored it, and kept on, only to be met with the sharp end of an arrow.

One after another they went down, only the thought of catching the elven rider.

The wargs started to get confused, why where their comrades dying? Where was the enemy coming from?

Glorfindel heard a snarl below him, and risked a peek down. Below, one of the wargs where sniffing around the tree. Glorfindel quietly slipped an arrow onto the string, and aimed the bow downwards. He wasn't used to shooting in a downward position, and if he didn't get this shot right, it would be over.

Taking in a deep breath, he double checked his aim. Then let the arrow go.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And... the sort of long wait is over, here is chapter 8!**

* * *

"When is she coming?" Celebrían asked.

"Soon," Celeborn replied. "She misses you greatly."

"I miss Nana also," Celebrían said. She closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears. "It's been so long," she whispered.

"I know," Celeborn said, stroking her hair. Where had she gone? Where was the happy _elleth_? The laughter that would come so easily, the smile that used to light up her face?

"Lord Celeborn," A voice said behind him.

Celeborn turned to see the speaker, Lindir.

"The meal is ready if you want to eat."

"Thank you," Celeborn said, with an incline of his head. "Celebrían, would you care to join us?"

"It would be my pleasure," she replied.

Celeborn took her arm, and tucked it under his. He looked down at her, giving her a reassuring smile. There was so much in her he could see in her mother. "Would you mind leading the way?" Celeborn asked Lindir.

"Of course," Lindir said. "Right this way." A small amount of excitement leaped through him. Maybe this was a sign that she was getting better, maybe there was still hope.

He led them to a long table where Elrond was being seated at the head, as he looked up, his eyes brightened upon seeing Celebrían. Beside him Elrohir was staring blankly at a bowl with salad. Very unusual for the twins. Most of the time their eyes where filled with mischief, ready to find a new victim for their newest prank, or laugh at a joke. Now, it was all but a distant memory.

Lindir noticed that Arwen was missing, where was she? She was always at the table at meal time, ready to chatter and laugh with friends and family. Or course, Lindir realized, there had been no laughter for a long time. He knew Celebrían was trying, she tried to get better, to lift their spirits. But it was hard, with her own wound so deep.

Lindir slowly backed up, deciding to find his friend. Maybe the news of Celebrían coming to the evening meal would help her some. He dearly hoped so.

"Elrond, Elrohir," Celebrían greeted, as she was seated, Celeborn beside her. Her eyes roamed over the table, and a question came to her eyes.

"Where is Elladan?" She asked.

Elrohir glanced at his Ada, and he gave a slight shake of his head. No need to worry her.

Elrohir gave her a tight smile. "I will go find him," he said, pushing his chair back, it was a good excuse to check on him, but he could not take too long or Celebrían would start to get suspicious.

.-.

"Erestor! Have you seen Glorfindel?" Lindir asked.

Erestor jerked his head up, "He has not returned?"

Lindir shook his head, "No."

Erestor stood from behind his desk, and put his hands forward, bending his head, his dark hair falling over his face and hiding it. "Oh, Glorfindel," he whispered. "What have you done?"

"Erestor?"

"Sorry," Erestor muttered, looking up at Lindir. "I would send Elrohir out after him, but... not with Elladan wounded like he is." Erestor let out a sigh, "I wish I could so something."

"You could send out some warriors to look for him," Lindir suggested.

"I have thought of that," Erestor said. "Yes, I will do that first thing in the morning."

"Thank you. Do you know if Arwen is in her chambers?"

"I think she was out in the gardens," Erestor replied. "Or, at least she was heading out that way when I last saw her."

"Thank you," Lindir said again, giving him a slight bow with his head.

"Your welcome," Erestor muttered, his thought elsewhere. As Lindir left, he sat down in his chair, and put his face in his hands. "Glorfindel," he whispered. "What kind of trouble have you gotten yourself into this time?"

.-.

After all sign of the wolves had gone, Glorfindel climbed down from the tree, keeping a keen eye out for any danger. He kept his hand ready at the bow, and started backtracking the way he had been chased.

Soon, he turned down a smaller path, invisible but to elven eyes. He traveled down this for hours, keeping an easy steady course, running. His thoughts wondered to the twins, had they made it? And what of Elladan, would he heal, or live?

Glorfindel cursed, angry at himself. It was his fault, he should have refused to let the twins go with him. But deep down, he knew, there was no way he could stop them. He could feel their anger, but even deeper. In his past life, all he had known and loved had been destroyed, he had been betrayed. If anything happened to them... he didn't know what he would do.

He could feel the old familiar thing pushing at his eyes. No! He would do anything in his power to heal, help them. He had too. He could not fail, not again.

.-.

"Elladan," Elrohir whispered, taking a seat beside his twin.

Elladan's eyes twitched, and then opened. "El?"

"Elladan!" Elrohir exclaimed. He resisted the urge to hug him, knowing it would only hurt him.

Elladan tried to push himself up, his lips tightening. Elrohir gently pushed him back down, "You must rest," he told him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just go stabbed," Elladan replied, pain flashing across his face.

"Because you did," Elrohir said. "Nana came to eat with us, and she is wondering where you are. What should I tell her?"

"Tell her... tell her, that I fell in the pond, and..."

"Oh, you broke a rib!"

"Falling into the pond?"

Elrohir nodded, "Unless you want to fall of the bookcase."

Elladan stared at him for a moment, "Waterfall."

"Pond."

"Fine," Elladan agreed grudgingly, "But I was rescuing someone. Oh! Erestor!"

"I don't think she will fall for that."

"Fine, you."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow, "How about I saved you?"

"No! I saved you!"

"Well, actually I did save _you_."

Elladan shot his twin a glare, "You dare n-"

Elrohir jumped up, "Yes! That is what I will tell her!"

"El!" Elladan would have chased after his twin who was running off, if only he did not have this wound. Or at least not the throbbing pain, he started to suspect his Ada had not given him any pain reliving herbs.

* * *

 **Please review! I love reviews! Everything is awesome with reviews! (Now, sing that to yourself in the Everything is Awesome tune from the Lego movie)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, Yes, it is finally here! So, with not further, eh, whatever. Read on!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Galadriel stood by her horse, trying to find the courage to continue on. When was the last time she had seen her? Celebrian had been coming to visit her, her own mother, and the orcs had taken her. Why? Guilt ran through her, though time and time again Celebron told her it was not her fault. But she still felt as if it were. She could have done something, anything!

"My lady?"

Galadriel turned her head to see a young elf warrior, looking at her nervously. She gave him a reassuring smile, "Yes, you may take my horse. But be gentle."

"Yes, m'lady." The ellon bowed, and took the horse's reins, whispering.

Galadriel started forward as she saw Erestor walking toward her. He was as she last remembered him, though she could see the worry and tension in his dark eyes. His black robes were almost perfect, not a speck on them, and his dark hair hung around his shoulders, the edges pulled back to keep it out of his face

"Lady Galadriel," Erestor greeted with a bow.

"Erestor." She tilted her head in aknowledgement, her eyes searching behind him. "How is she?"

"She-" Erestor started, then stopped. "It would be best if you saw for yourself. This way, if you please."

"Thank you," Galadriel replied, following him.

.-.

The sun had long vanished from the sky, leaving the land in darkness. There was no moon this night, only a few stars, but that was enough to light the elf's way. He jerked to a stop when he heard something like a howl in the distance, his hand on his bow.

The sound faded further into the night, and he relaxed, but still kept his hand near his weapon.

He wondered what had become of his horse, and what of the twins? Were they safe? He had no food or water, it had been in the saddle bags.

He stopped, glanced around him, then slipped behind a tree. A few moments later a doe walked past with her two fawns. Glorfindel let out a low breath, and enjoyed the peacefulness of the small family, then continued on a different way, so not to disturb the deer.

He walked for hours, sometimes back-tracking to throw off any scent trail the wargs might have picked up. The sun rose and edged across the sky, then set down in the west. Not once did the golden-haired elf stop to rest.

It was close to midnight when he arrived, the place was quiet. A pale moon hung overhead, quit different than the night before. His foot hit a stone, and he stumbled slightly, barely catching himself. As he looked down, he noticed that his tunic had a big tear in it, and his shoes were covered in dirt.

He decided to head to Erestor's office and see it he was still up, then get cleaned up and find something to eat.

.-.

" _Naneth_!" Celebrían exclaimed, rushing forward upon seeing Galadriel. "You came!"

"Of course, my little sunshine," Galadriel murmured as she gave Celebrían a hug. She raised her head as Celeborn approached.

"How was your trip?" he asked, his familiar silver eyes telling her more than she needed to know.

"It went well," she replied. "Where are the twins and Arwen?"

"This way," Celebrían said, leading her mother into the Last Homely House. Not moments later, they were greeted by Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

"What happened?" Galadriel exclaimed seeing Elladan's shoulder.

"He fell off a bookcase," Elrohir replied.

"No. I was rescuing Elrohir who had just fallen over the waterfall."

"Erestor."

"Erestor doesn't go near the waterfall."

"I was rescuing you," Elrohir said. "And you hurt your arm."

"That is most certainly not true!"

"Elladan. Elrohir," Galadriel said.

The stopped talking at the sound of her voice.

"What happened," she asked.

"He was wounded by a orc."

"That makes much more sense."

.-.

A little light shone from under the shut door, and he stepped forward starting to open it. He hesitated for a second, wondering what he would say to his friend. With a shrug, he shoved it open.

"Erestor! Are you hungry?!"

There was a screech, and the chair behind the desk was knocked backwards followed by a black clad figure.

"Erestor! Are you hurt?!"

Erestor scrambled to his feet, and straightened out his robe. "No! I most certainly am not! It is very rude of you to come bursting in here! And ask me if _I_ am hungry? What has gotten into you?! Why are you so dirty? Where in Arda are you manners - GLORFINDEL!"

Glorfindel's mouth twitched, a humorless look coming to his face.

"You're back!"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Thank you very much."

"You - you're not dead! We had a patrol sent out and they couldn't find you! Yo-"

"Yes, well, I am hungry."

Erestor looked shocked for a moment, then rushed up and gave Glorfindel a hug. "You're alive!"

"Yes, I can see that. Did you just hug me? You never hug anybody."

"If you ever do that again I will kill you," Erestor said.

"That's nice. How is Elladan faring?"

"He is...much better," Erestor replied.

"Can he have visitors?"

"He - oh, never - in the morning."

"Good. I am going to find something to eat now," Glorfindel said, turning and walking out. As he walked out the door, he stuck his head back in the room. "Have you gotten any sleep since I was gone -?"

He didn't finished the question. Erestor was sound asleep, slumped over his desk.

"Ah, well, I take that as a no."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! It will help get the next chapter up faster! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_Yes, yes, it is finally here. I know some of you want to strangle me, but... then I really couldn't post this. I have been really busy, but I will try to get on here when I can. Oh, and a little secret, well, not really. I am getting ready to record a CD! I play the Native American Flute._

 _Anyway, enjoy the chapter!_

* * *

"Must you go?" Arwen asked, clutching her Nana's hand.

"Yes, I am sorry, dearest." She reached out and gently touched her daughter's face. She then turned to Elrond, giving him a sad smile. "It is not the end," she whispered. The three looked up as Elladan and Elrohir approached, leading their horses.

"We have some time left," Celebrían told her husband, sons and daughter. "Let us make the journey to the ships joyful, I cannot bear to leave you all in such sorrow."

"My lady," Glorfindel said, bowing his head as he and others approached.

Celebrían turned to face them, a small smile of joy coming to her lips. "We shall met again," she told them.

"Yes, we shall," Glorfindel replied. "Although all of us may not."

"So you know," Celebrían whispered.

"Yes," he replied. "And I am very sorry."

"Please," she said, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "Do not tell the others. They could not take the news well, and I am afraid..." She paused, glancing at her only daughter. "I cannot bring myself to speak of it."

"I understand," Glorfindel said. He stepped forward, giving her a quick hug, then stepped back. "I wish I could journey with you, but I must stay and watch over Imladris while Lord Elrond travels with you."

She gave him a nod of understanding, then turned to Erestor.

Erestor ducked his head, then taking a deep breath, lifted it again. It was a rare thing to see any emotion from Erestor, who preferred to keep it behind closed doors. But now he did not care. Tears filled his eyes, and one escaped, rolling down his check. He glanced down at his hands, fiddling with them, for once in his life at a loss for words.

"Erestor," Celebrían said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are one of the greatest blessings here, even though you may not realize it. You have helped in so many ways, from the time I first arrived, a young _elleth_. When the twins were born, and you helped keep my panicked husband calm." A brief smile came to her lips at the memory. "You are family to us, even though it may not be in blood."

Celebrían stepped forward giving the advisor one last hug.

"Farewell, my sister," Erestor murmured, a tear falling on her shoulder.

"Farewell." She stepped back, and approached to where Elladan held her horse at the ready. Beside her son, stood Lindir, his hands gripped tightly behind his back.

"My Lady," he said. "I am not good at farewells, and I do not know what to say. Only that we will miss you greatly."

"Thank you Lindir, I will miss you also. Most of all your music and friendship," she paused for a moment, lowering her voice. "Thank you for watching over Arwen, and being there for her. She will need more comfort, I think." She looked at her sons. "Remember to comfort her as well, even in your own grief."

"Yes, Nana," Elrohir replied.

"And you're Ada."

""""

A shadow seemed to fall over the valley, as the golden haired warrior trudged down the weary hallway. Usually the place was filled with light and joy, but it had been a long while since then. He stopped next to a bench, and sat on it, leaning forward with his head in his hands.

He had tried to be strong in front of the others, as Elrond's family made their leave. Now he was alone, alone in the darkness. The burden of failure dropped on his shoulders, as he felt the wetness of a tear fall down his cheek. Why?! Why could he not have helped? Why had he been sent here, if only to fail! He had not done his duty, he had not protected them!

Anger, at himself swelled up in him. Clenching his hand in a fist, he slammed into the side of the bench. Searing pain shot through him, but he ignored it. Instead, pounding his fist again, and again.

"Why!? He screamed. "Why?!" His body jerked, as he felt a sob well up in him. Anger, sorrow, so much pain. He wanted to scream, kill something. Slay the darkness that dwelt in this land.

"Glorfindel," a soft voice spoke from beside him.

Glorfindel looked up to see Erestor standing there.

"I am sorry." Glorfindel said, quickly rising to his feet.

"There is no need to apologize," Erestor told him.

"It is my fault," Glorfindel hissed through set teeth.

"No, it is not," Erestor spoke, firmly. "No one could have known what would happen."

"But I could have done something!"

"And you did. Mellon-nin, look at me. You are but one among many, you cannot defend everyone. You did what you could, more than most could. Do not look so much at the dark, there is some light left, and happiness. But we must find it in a dark time such as this."

"I could have done more!"

"Glorfindel! Do not put the blame on yourself! It will only do you harm!"

"No!" Glorfindel snapped, swiftly turning away, escaping alone to his pain and grief.

"""

"Lindir."

Lindir pulled his head away from staring at the harp strings. Before him stood a young _elleth_ _[MT1]_ , her long dark hair pulled back, the sun's setting rays reflecting dully off of it.

"Yes?" Lindir asked.

"Do you need company? I know the pain you are going through. My nana was the midwife to Celebrían, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"You can sit if you want," Lindir said, motioning to the bench beside him.

They were silent for a few moments, the _elleth_ too shy to speak much. Lindir, not used to speaking much to the young maidens of Imladris.

"Were you here at the birth of the twins?" Lindir asked, finally speaking up.

"No, that was before my time," she replied, giving a brief smile. "I was born later. My nana had wished for a child of her own for a very long while."

"Ah, I see."

They sat for a while longer, talking a little. After a while, the _elleth_ stood. "I should go now," she said. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, that would be nice," Lindir replied.

She gave him a smile, then turned to leave. As she disappeared, a thought occurred to Lindir. He didn't know the _elleth_ 's name. He muttered something under his breath, this would be embarrassing. Maybe Erestor would know her name. He shook his head, no, maybe Glorfindel. Since all the _elleth_ , well, most of them, seemed to like Glorfindel.

"""

A soft knock came to Erestor's door, and he looked up, interrupted from deep thought. "May I help you?"

The door slowly swung open, and a certain balrog-slayer stepped into the room. "Erestor. I... I came to say, I am sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. You are going through the same pain. And... I should not have spoken to you that way."

"I understand. In a way," Erestor replied. He motioned to a chair across from his desk. "Would you like some tea? It always makes me feel somewhat better."

"Yes, thank you," Glorfindel said humbly, walking forward and taking a seat.

Erestor poured some tea into an extra cup, which was never used, then handed it to his friend.

Glorfindel accepted it, letting it warm his hands for a moment, before taking a sip. And... Spitting it out.

"How can you drink this?!" Glorfindel yelped. Almost dropping the cup, but thankfully setting it on the desk.

Erestor raised an eyebrow, "Well, that is one way to thank a friend," he said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Glorfindel muttered. "Do you have any wine in here?"

"In your usual spot," Erestor replied, waving a hand at a corner.

Glorfindel eagerly scrambled to his feet, and rushed over to a corner. He found the bottle of wine stuck between two shelves, and quickly retrieved it, popping the lid off. He swigged down a couple mouthfuls, then walked back over, plopping down on his chair. He swung his feet onto the desk, and held the bottle out. "Want some?"

"No," Erestor said blankly. "You drank out of it."

Glorfindel shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"And get your feet off my desk!"

"""

The journey had been long. Every moment was cherished, knowing this was their last time together for a long while.  
Then they saw the ship, its white sails flying in the breeze. Then the feeling of it being all too real struck them. Few words were spoken, as Celebrían readied to board the ship.

At last, the time came for her to go aboard the ship.

"My sons," Celebrían said, standing before them. "There is so many things I want to say to you, but there is no time. I could not ask for better sons. You have grown from mischievous, adventurers, pranksters. Into fine warriors, and... Still pranksters." After their goodbyes where finished, she moved next to Arwen.

"Arwen," she sighed, holding back her tongue from words she dare not utter. "I have something for you." She reached up to a chain at her neck, and pulled out a necklace that was hidden under her cloak. "I will leave a part of me with you. The Eveningstar necklace."

She reached around Arwen's neck, clasping it around her neck. "It looks so beautiful on you."

"Thank you," Arwen said, tears forming in her eyes, as she fingered the necklace. Celebrían pulled her into an embrace, knowing, deep down, this was the last time she would see her daughter. As she pulled back, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodbye, my sweet daughter. Live well, and do not fear to love."

"""

Lindir stood at the doorway of the dining hall, his eyes scanning for a certain _elleth_. He was about to leave, maybe he shouldn't do this. When he caught a glimpse of her, she turned catching his eye, and gave a wave. She started toward him, a smile on her face.

He started to speak, when he remembered something. He had forgotten to ask someone what her name was!

"""

"Do not hide yourself away," Celebrían whispered to Elrond, as the two stood together. "They will need you."

"My lady," a voice said. "We must go now."

Celebrían ducked her head, then looked back at the elf. "Thank you." She turned her face back up to Elrond. "This is not the end, we will see each other again." She turned, slowly walking away. Elrond holding her hand until he no longer could, it sliding from his.

"Farewell," he whispered, finally, the tears that had been held back for so long, breaking free.

The End

* * *

 _I must bid a fond farewell this story, and thank you very much everyone for your wonderful reviews! Please review and tell me what you thought of the story! :)_

 _Thank you very much for reading!_

 _Once again, thank you Sixty-Four K, LadyLindariel(I like your new profile picture!), Pip the Dark Lord, Alku04, Queen Eradrin, Emma Gilthoniel, and NirCele for all of your reviews on this story!_


End file.
